An Altadorian Christmas
by Allviran
Summary: Even the Darkest of Faeries doesn't need to be left out in the cold on Christmas.


All the Neopets in Altador like Christmas a lot  
But the Darkest Faerie who lives in the Bazaar District  
Does not  
She hates Christmas  
The Whole Christmas season  
But don't bother asking why  
No one quite knows the reason  
It may have been that her wings weren't attached to her back just right  
It could have been that her choker necklace was too tight  
But the most likely reason of all  
Is that she will never get a Christmas call  
What ever the reason she had a friend number of zero  
She looked down on all of Altador hating the heroes  
Jerdana would give out gifts to little kids  
While Fauna made sure every Petpet had a roof over their heads  
Kelland the Quick dressed up like St. Nick  
And Gordos the Skeith made sure every tree had a present underneath  
While Torakar the Great checked to make sure every one ate  
The Darkest Faerie  
Each year  
Sat alone in the snow  
Why all the Neopets liked Christmas so much  
She would probably never know  
All the red, white, and green  
Was silly, so it seemed  
And all the presents given out  
The Darkest Faerie had no doubt  
Christmas was dumb  
She tried to stand up, but her toes were all numb  
She rolled her eyes  
At the cold which she so despised  
The snow was white and all over the ground  
And not a single patch of grass could be found  
"Tomorrow is Christmas, it's practically here!"  
She thought and pondered the Christmas so near  
She heard Sasha's melodies, and then started humming  
"No!" She exclaimed  
"I must stop Christmas from coming!"  
"But how…?"  
Then the Faerie had an idea  
An awful idea  
The Faerie had an awful awful idea  
"If I can't stop the holiday,"  
She smiled with a laugh  
"Then I guess I'll just have to take it away!"  
So she put on a coat  
And a little red hat  
Then tied a ribbon to the head of her cat  
She opened her wings, then lifted into flight  
And with her little kitty, took off in the night  
All the good Neopets slept in their beds  
And all the young children rested their heads  
"This makes me sick," The Darkest One said  
She landed on the ground soft with snow  
"Why you are down here, I really don't know"  
The Faerie turned to face Siyana of the Light  
"I don't understand why you are sneaking around in the middle of the night"  
The Darkest Faerie asked Siyana why she was awake  
The image she was seeing was everything but fake  
Siyana held her hands behind her back  
The Darkest One lowered her cat and got her fists ready to attack  
Then Siyana pulled out a gift  
In the snow, the Darkest Faerie made a shift  
"Is this," She asked "For me?"  
Siyana laughed, then said, "No, it's for that tree"  
The Dark Faerie took the gift in her left hand  
In the background started the music of a band  
The lights all lit up  
And the Neopets appeared  
A blue Aisha placed her hand on the Dark Faerie's shoulder  
And singing could be heard  
The Darkest Faerie looked around  
All 11 heroes she had found  
All planned her this Christmas  
She only hoped that she had missed it  
"Why did you do this?"  
The evil faerie demanded  
King Altador ignored her  
Then "Bring out the cheer!" He commanded  
Kelland handed the faerie her staff  
Then he let out a deep scratchy laugh  
"You fell into our trap!"  
The Quick Techo cheered  
"Come, my evil friend, sit on my lap!  
Tell Kelland what you would like for a Christmas!"  
The eye of the Darkest One twitched  
Then she grabbed her cat and took off away from all of it  
All of the cheer and all of the happiness  
Until she found herself under the Mistletoe  
On the cheek, Marak gave her a kiss  
"Good day to you," the Peophin spoke  
"Come sit down and share my Coke"  
The Fists of the Darkest One began to burn  
And now, finally, the attack was her turn  
But she found herself unable to make the blow  
How could she perform a stunt so low?  
It was Christmas whether she liked it or not  
So then she opened the present from Siyana she got  
Under the paper was a phone  
The portable kind  
Then the Darkest Faerie realized  
Deep in her mind  
The reason she had been given this gift  
It took her a while to find  
She never got calls because nobody liked her  
It was only because they had no way to talk to her  
On that day a mind frame was changed  
And the Darkest Faerie…  
What the heck?  
The Darkest Faerie only turned on her friend  
And thus  
The Darkest Faerie's end


End file.
